


Lucky

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Nia was lucky to be with Simon.





	Lucky

She was lucky to be with him.

Because without him, She would be dead.

Yoko and the rest of team Dai-Gurren gave her a home.

They were like a second family to her.

She enjoyed being with them, They usually had all sorts of fun adventures.

Simon loved her cooking, She loved the stories he would tell.

she just loved him.


End file.
